Flash of Green/Meeting with Davy Jones
Here's how 'Flash of Green and Meeting with Davy Jones '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End. see the ''Empress ''sailing through a frozen wasteland Pintel: Nobody said anything about cold. Ragetti: I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering. Trixie: I was thinking we could stop for cinnamon nuts while we're here. Starlight Glimmer: Cinnamon nuts? That's not actually a bad idea. Pharynx: I just don't understand. Maud Pie: What do you mean? Thorax: Pharynx's right. Why shouldn't Tia Dalma bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa? Tia Dalma: Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body & soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself, stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker. off Ragetti: Yeah. I knew there was a good reason. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Tai Huang, & Will Turner navigate the charts Will Turner: Nothing here is set. This exactly can't be accurate modern charts. Tai Huang: No, but it leads to more places. Rainbow Dash: "Over the edge. Over again". Fluttershy: "Sunrise sets. Flash of green". Hiccup: What does that mean? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, but it looks like the map wants us to find out. The village, this ship, this crew, & now the map. How can we not follow it? Will Turner: Could you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa? Starlight Glimmer: Have you ever gazed upon a green flash, Mr. Gibbs? Mr. Gibbs: I reckon I see my fair share. Happens on rare occasion. The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots out the sky. Puss in Boots: Please, tell us more. Mr. Gibbs: Some claim to have seen it and some who ain't. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Well, my mother once told me that a green flash-- Pintel: It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead. Starlight Glimmer: Really? Pintel: Sorry. Hector Barbossa: Trust me, young Master Turner, not getting to the land of the dead's the problem. It's getting back. Ragetti: So, Trixie, what kind of spells do you do? Other than transfiguration, I mean. Trixie: Well, every self-respecting magician has a disappearing act, or as Starlight would call it, a teleportation spell. Ragetti: Guess what? I know riddles. Riddles are fun. Pintel: Riddles are not fun! Ragetti: I like riddles. Trixie: The Great & Powerful Trixie excels at riddles! The Sphinx: Ugh, what's a "Trixie?" Sounds like a skin infection. No offense. Trixie: None taken. Meanwhile Lord Cutler Beckett: Bloody hell. There's nothing left. King Sombra: Jones is a loose cannon, my Lord. Tirek: Fetch the chest. Mercer: And the governor? And Iron Will? They've been asking questions about the heart. Starscream: Not to mention the Princess of Friendship's family. They've been looking forward to meeting Jones. Queen Chrysalis: Do they know? The Storm King: Then perhaps their usefulness has run its course. [At the ''Dutchman] James Norrington: Steady, men. Davy Jones: Go. All of you. And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship! Queen Chrysalis: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...because we will. Lord Cutler Beckett: Because it seems that the only way is to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company. Davy Jones: The ''Dutchman ''sails as its captain commands. King Sombra: And its captain is to sail it as commanded! Evil Emperor Zurg: This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become...immaterial. The Storm King: I would've thought you learned that when we ordered you to kill your pet. Twilight Velvet: You gave the ships a chance to surrender? Davy Jones: We let them see us. You think that's opportunity enough? Night Light: Well, our daughter would've been on any one of them. But it was worth it to see this tiny little angel. Shining Armor: If only you remember I love tiny things. Tirek: We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive. Davy Jones: I am exterminating pirates as directed for the company! And your daughter, sister, & aunt is dead, pulled under with the ''Black Pearl ''by my pet. Did Lord Beckett, the Storm King, Evil Emperor Zurg, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek & Commander Starscream not tell you that? Heart flies off, & Star Tracker, Shining Armor, Night Light, & Twilight Velvet follow '' '' Category:Scenes Category:Corpsebridefan Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Mac Prime